This invention relates to a reproducing apparatus for a charge latent image recording medium.
In compliance with an increased demand for a reproduced image with high picture quality and high resolution in recent years, as well known, various systems such as so-called EDTV (Extended Definition TV) system, or HDTV (High Definition TV) system have been proposed also for the television system. In order to obtain a reproduced image with high picture quality and high resolution, it is required to provide an image pickup device capable of producing a video signal from which a high picture quality and high resolution image can be recreated. However, for conventional image pickup devices using an image pickup tube, it is difficult to generate such a video signal. The reasons thereof are as follows: Since there is a limit in reduction of the diameter of an electron beam in the pickup tube, high resolution image reproduction by reduction of the diameter of the electron beam cannot be expected. Alternatively, if the target area of the pickup tube is increased, the level of the output signal will be reduced because of the increased output capacity which is proportional to the area of the target. Therefore, high resolution image reproduction by the increase of the target area cannot be realistic. Further, in the case of an image pickup device for a moving picture, since the frequency range of such a video signal reaches several tens to several hundreds MHz for implementation of the high resolution image, the increase of output capacity i.e. the increase of target area is not preferable.
On the other hand, an increase of pixels or downsizing a pixel of solid state image sensors has difficulties known to the industry.
As stated above, conventional image pickup devices either of pickup tube or solid state sensor could not satisfactorily generate such a video signal to provide a reproduced image of high picture quality and high resolution because of the inevitable use of an image sensor for the construction thereof. In order to solve this, the assignee of this application has already proposed an imaging system and a recording system to obtain a high resolution optical image by an image pickup device using a photo-to-photo transducer, and to record such an optical image as a charge image of high resolution onto a charge accumulation layer (or a charge hold layer) by using a photo-to-charge transducer
Naturally, in the implementation of such an imaging system and recording system proposed by the assignee of this application, a comparably capable read out system is required which reproduces such a charge image recorded on a recording medium as an electric signal. However, no satisfactory reproducing apparatus therefor has been available to date.